Arceus Island
by acaramara
Summary: May and Drew are on a plane to Arceus island. Everything seems to be going okay. Untill the plane crashes leaving Drew and May in the open ocean. What happens when they get to the island? Whats this about a war? What do May and Drew have to do with it? R
1. Chapter 1

**Arceus Island**

**Chapt 1**

May was walking around the airport trying to find which plane she was supposed to get on. _'Ugh. I'm never going to find this plane.' _May thought. She kept walking and walking. _'Where is the damn thing.'_ May not looking ahead of her and up at everything else bumped into to someone.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." May apologized getting up.

"Sounds like you." the person said.

"Drew. What are you doing here?" she said.

"I'm getting on a plane to Arceus Island." May's eyes widened. "You have heard of it right?" He teased.

"Yes I've heard of it. I happen to be going there too." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Can I go anywhere without you there?" May looked like she was going to cry. "I'm kidding."

"I knew that! I'm not stupid." May yelled pouting.

"You aren't. I thought you were since you obviously don't know where you're going." Drew said sarcastically. May stomped on his foot and walked away.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk!" she yelled. Drew ignored her and walked towards the plane. He got on board and found his seat. Next to May.

"Hello again." Drew said to May. May ignored him and started to listen to her iPod. "May I'm sorry about what I said."

"Okay." she said hugging him.

"You can get off me now."

"Sorry." They sat on the plane talking for what seemed like years to Drew. When May finally fell asleep he was relieved. He felt something on his arm. He looked down. May's head was resting on his arm. He smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

"Master. I heard that humans were coming to our island. What shall we do about them?" a small voice said.

"How many are there?" another booming voice answered.

"Midnight said about twenty."

"Take it down. We cannot risk humans on our island." it answered.

"Yes sir." the smaller voice bowed then walked away. The bigger voice smiled.

Drew and May woke up with a start. Something had bupmed the plane.

"Drew what was that?" May asked.

"How should I know?" he answered. "I'm gonna go see what it is." As soon as he got up something bumped into the plane again making Drew fall. "I think I'm gonna stay sitting." Drew said. May looked out the window and back at Drew.

"Drew I can see the island." she said excitedly. Drew looked out the window too.

"Wow." Drew said looking at the island. They completly ignored the fact that the plane was about to crash on water. Untill everything started tilting.

"May. When this plane goes down, gravity is going to pull us down with the plane. I want you to hold my hand and don't let go no matter what." May noodded. The plane crashed on the water and one by one the windows started breaking. Water poured throught them. May and Drew were already unbuckled so it was easy to get out. There was just one problem. The door wouldn't open. The water was now at their knees.

"What do we do now?" May asked. Drew called out his Absol.

"Absol. Use razor wind on the door." After using razor wind Absol returned itself. Drew rolled his eyes. They walked out the door. Since they were heading towards the front wich was in the water they had to swim to get around. They finally came to the way out.

"When I say 'now' take a deep breath." Drew instructed.

"Okay." May said. Drew opened the door.

"Now!" He yelled. May took the biggest breath she could. They swam out hand in hand. The water was so cold May couldn't fell anything. She let go of Drew's hand. Drew looked back. May was sinking down with the plane. He swam to her and grabbed her hand. The force was too strong and Drew was forced to let go. He swam up to the top gasping for air. A few minutes later he dived again. He searched everywhere for May. She was nowhere to be found. He dived again. Yet he knew she was dead. He came back up and looked around. Nothing. He only saw the island. Drew stated to cry at the thought of May being dead.

* * *

"Master, we shot the plane down. Midnight reported no survivors." a voice said.

"Good job Ashanna. I'm very proud of you." Master said. (I'm gonna call him that till I come up with a name)

"Thank you Master." Ashanna said.

"That'll be all. You can go now. I need to rest." Master said.

"Yes Master." Ashanna walked out of the bowed and walked out of the room. They didn't know a war was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Arceus Island

**Chapt 2**

Drew searched and searched until he was to tired to move. _'Please be alive somewhere May.'_Drew thought. He called out his Flygon and told it to take him to the island. They got there around midnight. Drew set up a camp fire and sat next to it trying to get warm. He couldn't stop thinking about May. He tried to go to sleep but couldn't. He sat there thinking about where May could be. When Drew finally got to sleep something in the woods behind him woke him back up. Drew groaned. He was never gonna get some sleep. By the time morning came, Drew had dark circles around his eyes. He stood up and decided he need to find something to eat. He called out his Flygon and told it to go find breakfast. Flygon did as it was told. A few minutes later Flygon came back with an armful of berries. They quickly ate.

"Okay." Drew said. "We need to find a way to find May." Flygon looked at Drew in disbelief. He couldn't believe all Drew wanted to do is find some girl. He rolled his eyes as Drew got on ready to fly. They flew around the whole island about four times. When they were finished Flygon was exhausted. Drew returned the Pokemon. He flopped down in the sand not believing what was happening. _'I wish May were here.' _Drew thought. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.

_With May_

May woke up laying on a beach. She looked around. It was obviously around noonish. She stood up. She saw a forest, other Pokemon and water. No Drew.

"Drew!" May called." Drew where are you?!" No answer. May started to cry. She was totally alone. She heard something in a bush. "W-who's there?" She heard it again. She looked around. Nothing. May decided to look around. She walked towards the sound. As she was walking through the woods, she heard a crack. Someone was following her. She turned around. May saw something move in the shadows. She heard the crack again. She turned towards the sound. Nothing. She started walking again.

It was getting late. May had to find a way back to the beach. But she didn't know which direction to walk in. May remembered turning around and going in different directions. She groaned. _'Now what? Oh I know. I could use Beautifly to find my way back.'_She quickly called out Beautifly and told it to go find the beach. It came back a few minutes later. It had found the beach. May began walking, being led by Beautifly. When they came to the beach, it was dark. May quickly returned her Beutifly. She lied down into the sand and cried. She had no idea if she was on the right island. No idea where Drew was. No way to find food. Nothing. All there was to do is just sit. She sighed. _'I wish Drew were here.'_ thought May. After a Few Minutes she went to sleep.

_With Master and Ashanna_

"Master. We have found a human on our island." Ashanna said.

"What!! I thought you said there were no survivors. This is an outrage!! Kill it! Immediately!" Master shouted.

"But Master. It is the girl from the prophesies. We thought if we brought her to you, she would be in good use. I know it is a few decades early but, it could still work." Ashanna said.

"She is, is she. Well. What are you waiting for go get her?" Master ordered.

"Yes, right away." she replied. "Master."

"Yes."

"Do you think we should hold her until the time comes?" she asked.

"No! She could get weaker if she is not taken good care of. We can do it now. Now go get-" Master got cut off by someone entering the room.

"Master! Master! There has been a letter sent from the fire lord saying he declares war! What shall we do?!" the pokemon shouted still running towards them.

"No. This cannot be! This is to early! We cannot gather both the prince and the princess so soon! We only have one of them on the island. We do not have the time for this. Midnight, get all the armies ready for battle! Ashanna, find this girl! Guards, prepare my armor! Deleasis, find the girl. Go people now! Move! Move! Move!" Master shouted. He continued to bark orders as the people scurried trying to do them as fast as they could.

_With Drew_

Drew woke up by the sound of rustling in the bushes. Drew looked around. He could see something moving in the shadows. He saw it raise something in it hands. But what was it? Drew realized it was a bow and arrow. He quickly stood up.

"Who are you?" the voice said. Drew could tell it was a female voice.

"My name is Drew. Who are you?" Drew said.

"I am Ashanna. Why have you come here?" Ashanna said.

"I was on a plane. It crashed in the water. This happened to be the closest thing to come to." Ashanna stepped out of the shadows. Her long beautiful black hair glistened in the sun. She had on a black long skirt with a skin tight red shirt. A bow and arrow in her hands. Drew stared at her in awe.

"I see." she said. "I there anyone else with you?"

"There was but..." Drew shook his head.

"I am sorry." she said.

"It's okay. She's probably alive somewhere on this island."

"It is a girl? I see. We have found some girl on the other side of this island. You might know her." Drew looked at her with hope in his eyes. "I could help you find her."

"Thank you." Drew said.

_With May_

May sat up in the sand. It was about 10:30 in the morning. She still had some leftover berries so she ate them for breakfast. Then, she called out Blaziken.

"Blaze." it said. 'goodmorning.'

"Good morning to you too." May replied. Blaziken looked up.

"Blaze blaze." 'Whats that?' May looked in the direction Blaziken was looking at.

"I don't see anything." Blaziken slapped itself on the head.

"Balze blaze blaziken blaze! Blaziken blaze!" 'You mean to tell that you don't see that dark figure standing 5 feet in front of you! Blind human!'

"That wasn't very nice!" May said with her hands on her hips.

"Blaze." 'So.'

"Ugh. Return." May said returning the pokemon. She shook her head. _'What am I going to do with you?' _She thought. May turned away from the forest and got up to stretch her arms. When she sat back down she saw a big shadow that obviously wasn't hers. She looked up to see a boy about her age standing over her. "Um...Hi." May said. She stood up to face him and held out a hand for him to shake it. He looked at it then back at her. She took his hand, put it in hers and shook it. "Whats your name?"

"D-Deleasis." he said.

"Oh. My name is-"

"May."

"How did you know that?"

"You're a very popular person."

"But I've never been here before."

"Oh but you have. Long story short, you're a princess of an island not too far from here. It's called Arceus island.. The island you are on now is called The Isle of Fire. Arceus Islands enemy. So technically, you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be across the sea." He pointed to the island across from there.

"Uhhh...Alright then." May said confused.

"Come with me. I'll tell you more on the way." he said.

"Hold on there. Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the king to see what he's going to do with you."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." May said in a sarcastic tone. "I'll go anyway. I don't have anything better to do."

"Follow me." He said. As they walked he told her more about the islands and how she was related to them.

"So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to kill some prince because its what the prophecy says?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet."

_With Drew_

Ashanna and Drew searched and searched for May but never found her. They finally gave up and stopped to rest for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry we didn't find your friend." Ashanna said.

"Its okay."

"Look, I know you want to find your friend but we have somewhere we need to be."

"Wait a minute. Where are we going?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. We have to go see Master."

"Who the crap is that?"

"Our king."

"Why do we have to see him?"

"Because we have to see if you are the one."

"Oh okay." Drew thought for a moment. "The one for what?"

"If you are the one in our prophecies."

"What prophecies?"

"The prophecies says that, if you are the one, you will fight in a war against our enemy. You have to kill the princess of Arceus Island and conqueror our enemy. " Drew stared at her in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Just come with me." Ashanna said turning around and walking away. Drew quietly followed. Ashanna explained it five more times to Drew.

"I can't believe it."

"WELL BELIEVE IT 'CAUSE I'M NOT EXPLAINING IT AGAIN!!" Ashanna yelled irritated from Drew asking so many questions.

"Bite my head off why don't ya." Drew said. They came to a castle the size of Mt. Everest. "Wow. That is a big castle."

"Ya don't say. Come on. I'll take you to Master." Ashanna took Drew in the castle and up to the second floor. She told Drew to wait outside a door. A few moments later she came out of the room and told Drew to come in.

"Master will be with us shortly. We will just wait here for a moment." she said. Just then Master walked through a little door behind the throne and sat down.

"Ashanna, I see you have fulfilled your duties to find the prince." he looked to Drew. "You fit some of the qualities of the prophecies. Godd work Ashanna. You will be rewarded later."

"What do you mean by 'some of'" said Drew.

"Well you aren't the cleanest person right now." Ashanna said.

"Thats because I've been stranded here for the past few days." he explained.

"I see" Master said. "Has your brother came back with the princess yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"He always has to take a long time with everything. I don't know why he is still alive."

"Maybe because he is my brother." said Ashanna in a annoyed tone.

"Are you getting a attitude with me. I could kill you in a matter of minutes. You need to remember your place."

"What if I don't like my place."

"If it wasn't for me there would be no you so suck it up and live with it 'cause there is no changing it. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master."

"We will have to wait untill you brother gets back to continue."

_**With May**_

May and Deleasis soon came to the castle. May stared at it. Deleasis signaled for her to keep walking.

"Oh no. I am not going in there. Creepy castles always lead up to something bad."

"Just come on." May stood in the same spot and crossed her arms. "Fine then. We'll have to do this the hard way." He picked her up by the legs and flipped her over his shoulder. May started kicking and screaming at him.

"YOU PUT ME DOWN! IF I SAY I DON'T WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE I'M NOT GOING!! I DEMAND YOU PUT ME DOWN!!" Deleasis ignored her and carried her up a spiraling staircase with her still screaming and kicking. When they got to the room he kicked open the door and topk her in front of Master and threw her down on the floor. Everyone in the room stared at them. "WHEN I SAY PUT ME DOWN I MEAN PUT ME DOWN!! YOU HAVE NO MANNERS WHAT SO EVER JUST LIKE- Drew." she looked to Drew standing there about to die laughing. He looked at her.

"Am I that horrible?" Drew said. May ran over to him and hugged him. "Don't you ever leave my sight again. Got it?"

"Got it." Ashanna walked over to Deleasis.

"This could be a problem." she said.

**I'm srry i couldn't update sooner. i went to Hawii and forgot to bring my labtop. i hope you liked my chappie. ppppppppppllllllllllzzzzzzzzz review and don't be mad at me.**


End file.
